


[PODFIC] Mala Fide (In bad faith) by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Sum quod sum. Dean and Gabriel investigate the case of the missing children in La Crosse, Kansas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Mala Fide (In bad faith) by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mala Fide (In bad faith)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548293) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> This is part 6 of Scyllaya's [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446). Please remember to let her know if you like her fics =)  
> Many many thanks to her for graciously allow me to podfic this series  
> 

  
**Length:** 1:06:03  
  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (61MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b55wvqifji8u49u/Mala_Fide_\(In_bad_faith\)_by_Scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (72MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z6qetle0t709ydk/Mala_Fide_\(In_bad_faith\)_by_Scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mala-fide-in-bad-faith)

**Author's Note:**

> Music used here is "A Matter Of Trust" by Billy Joel.  
> Cover art is made from screencaps obtained from [homeofthenutty](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps)


End file.
